


2 Years Later

by Chichi_10018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichi_10018/pseuds/Chichi_10018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to The Things You Learn. Two years is a lifetime in a relationship to Dean and it just proves he wants to spend the rest of his life with Cas. This is their anniversary and what happens!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural and wrote this just for fun. I would recommend reading The Things You Learn first because this is the sequel!! Kudos and reviews are love!!!

Dean Winchester was lying in bed next to the love of his life. He was just watching Castiel sleep as the sunlight slowly creeps over the bedspread with a serene smile on his face. Dean knew that he was so lucky to have this gorgeous person in his life. It has been two wonderful years, since Cas said yes to being his boyfriend and everyday it just felt better and better. Of course they had their ups and downs but the ups have outweighed the downs. Dean tilts his head towards Cas, content to lay there and watch him sleep.

Of course Cas could feel that Dean was watching him while he slept. Ever so slowly Cas opened his eyes and got to see the most beautiful sight in his life, Dean's eyes. Smiling up at his boyfriend, Cas leaned close to Dean and laid a light kiss on his lips. He knew that when Dean woke up early that his favorite thing to do was to sit and wait until he woke up. He loved the first thing that he got to see was Dean's eyes. It made the day at college go so fast so that they could have another great night together.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas smiled at his soul mate. Dean just smiled at him and leaned down to give him a kiss that started out chaste but quickly was moving towards passionate. Cas moaned at the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. When it came time for them to breathe Dean broke the kiss and quickly kissed Cas' forehead.

"Good morning, Cas." Dean replied. As much as he was loathed to get out of bed, Dean knew that he had to get to work and that Cas had classes through the day. Slowly untangling himself from Cas, Dean got out of bed to get a shower. Cas watched as Dean gathered his clothes for the day and make his way to the bathroom. He thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world. He had known Dean for years and never in a million years believed that he would be in a relationship with him. Cas had never been more grateful to that party that Meg had thrown and the weekend that took place after it. It was the best weekend of his life and he never wanted to forget it.

Whistling Zeppelin's Ramblin' On, Dean got into the shower. He was thinking of what he had planned for later that night. Tonight was their anniversary and he wanted to make it a night to remember. Of course their first night was something that he never wanted to forget either. Smiling at the memory and at the interest that his morning wood was taking in it too. Instead of taking matters into his own hands, Dean ignored it and got on with his shower. He wanted to save all of the fun stuff for that night with Cas. He didn't want to waste a second of pleasure without him.

Groaning as he got out of bed, Cas went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He was a believer that it was the important meal of the day and never missed making it for himself and Dean. Getting the eggs and some sausage out of the fridge along with the butter, milk, and fillings for omelets, Cas set to work on breakfast. While he was working Dean finished his shower and got dressed for work. Old ripped and greasy jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt were the normal for Dean to wear for work. Bobby always bitched at him about his clothes and said that he got paid enough to buy new clothes but Dean always told his surrogate father that there was no point if they were going to get dirty like what he always wore.

"Dean, breakfast is almost done! Come and get the table set please." Cas called into the hallway. Dean made his way out to the kitchen and got out plates, silverware, cups and napkins to set the table. On one of his trips to the table, Dean peeked over his boyfriends shoulder and smiled at how Cas spoiled him every morning. Omelets and sausage was one of Dean's favorite meals and he loved when Cas made it for breakfast. Kissing Cas' cheek, Dean went to the table and poured them both a cup of coffee to go with their meal. Cas was right behind him putting the finished meal on their plates and sitting down to enjoy it.

"I love it when you make breakfast, Cas. I feel so spoiled that you make what I like every time." Dean says when he takes his seat, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Well I am glad that I make you feel spoiled Dean. I love cooking and breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Cas replies. He places his napkin on his lap and digs into his breakfast just like Dean already was. 

"Oh don't forget that I have a meeting tonight with one of my professors today Dean. I am probably going to become her TA so I don't know when I am going to be home tonight. She said something about me helping her grade papers and take notes on some of the experiments that she is working on." Cas reminded Dean.

"I remember babe! I have to work late at the shop anyway. Bobby is running me ragged but the pay is good. I have, I believe, 4 brake jobs, one paint job, and an oil change to get done before I can come home. I hate brakes but they are something that every car needs." Dean told Cas. 

Little did Cas know, Dean had a surprise up his sleeve and he couldn't wait to see his boyfriends face! Good thing that Dean was a fixture at the college alongside his boyfriend or this might not have worked. Dean had been planning this night for a while and it looked like his boyfriend might have forgotten that it was their anniversary. Tonight Dean had reservations at Cas' favorite restaurant for 12. All of their friends were coming to help celebrate their relationship. They all grew up together and were not surprised that they had gotten together. Even sour puss Crowley, who was the CEO of his deal making business, had carved some time out for tonight. Smiling at Cas, Dean finished his breakfast and took care of his and Cas' plates. Stopping long enough to give Cas a pleasure inducing kiss, Dean had to head out the door. 

Cas of course knew that tonight was their anniversary and was a little bit disappointed that they were not going to do anything different than any other night. Dean would come home from work greasy and worn out. Of course that didn't mean that they didn't have romantic nights. Slightly blushing, Cas remembered some of those nights. Oh what nights they were. After they had admitted that they wanted each other and had made love it was like they could barely keep their hands to themselves. Everyone in the group noticed and would smile at them. Sam was probably the most happy that his brother was no longer having one night stands and committed to a real relationship. Cas smiled and thought of Dean's younger brother. He was the one that approved more than anyone and it meant more to Cas that Sam realized. 

Looking at the clock, Cas sighed and got up to get ready for a long day of classes. Walking into their room, Cas noticed a card sitting on their bed. It was sitting next to a single rose. Sitting on the bed curious, Cas opened the card and almost started crying. It was an anniversary card from Dean. He told Cas that he meant everything to him and would do anything for him. It was so beautiful that Cas didn't want to stop looking at it. Of course by the time that he could stop and seeing what time it was, he had to rush to get out the door or he would be late for his first class of the day.

 

Dean smiled to himself as he worked on the second brake job of the day. He knew that by now Cas had gotten the card and rose in the apartment, the card and rose in his car, and the card and roses taped to his seats in the 2 classes that he already attended. Man did it ever pay off to go with Cas to some of the classes, meeting friends and professors of Cas'. They all were in on the surprise that Dean had been working on. When he left the apartment he saw the look of disappointment in Cas' eyes and he was tempted to go back and whisper happy anniversary in to Cas' ear, but thought of the surprises that Cas was going to get through the day stopped him and sent him on his way to work.

While working Dean had gotten a call from Sam. He had his brother working on a very special gift for Cas that was the most important one of the entire day. When his phone rang and he saw that it was Sam, Dean opened the phone and said to his brother, "Hey Bitch!"

"Shut up Jerk! You should be thanking me from here to till tomorrow!" Sam retorted.

“So you managed to do what I needed you to do?" Dean asked.

"Of course. Just because you are hopeless don't mean that others are too!" Sam quipped.

"Yeah yeah, not everyone can be perfect all the time like you moose. So everything is set for tonight; everyone has called and confirmed that they are going to be there. I even think that I talked Bobby into not wearing his trucker's hat to dinner tonight." Dean informed Sam.

"Wow. What did you promise him if he didn't wear the hat?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much, just that I would work 2 weeks without pay if he makes it through dinner without his hat." Dean cringed.

Being a mechanic was something of the family business and he was the only one that followed their dad's foot prints to become one. It was hard work and the pay was lousy at a garage where you were not adopted by the owner. Of course Bobby loved Dean and Sam, so that made it easier to make money enough that Dean could get away with making a deal like that.

"I hope that Crowley didn't make that deal for you Dean." Sam laughed at his brother's antics.

"I wouldn't sell my soul to him to make a simple deal like that Sam. Bobby was very reasonable when I asked him about it and agreed that tonight was special and everyone would be looking their best tonight. There was no way that Bobby couldn't take that deal." Dean replied at Sam.

"Okay well I will let you go so that I can get things done before tonight. Jo and Ashe will be with me tonight and I believe that Gabe and Balthazar are going to show up together and I believe that Meg and Crowley will be together too." Sam informed Dean and said his good bye. 

Closing his phone and putting it away, Dean turned back to the car he was working on and smiled at how the day was turning out. Tonight was going to be something that Cas and he were never going to forget!!

 

Cas was walking around the campus with a bright smile plastered on his face. Of course he wasn't paying attention to anyone around him to see the looks of curiosity on people's faces. He was just staring at the roses that he collected from his classes along with the cards that Dean had managed to leave in each one. Looking around at the people in each of his classes he realized that Dean had somehow planned all of this under his nose and that there were people in on it. Cas had at least one friend in each class that sat next to him with a curious look on their face when he would sit down and read the card.

Smiling to himself, Cas made his way to his final class of the day before his meeting with the professor. In his chair this time there was a reservation card instead of an anniversary card. Sitting down next to his friend Anna, Cas realized that this card was from his favorite restaurant. Slowly the smile left his face because when he read the back he realized that the reservation was during his meeting with the professor. 

"Sweetie what is the matter?" Anna asked when she noticed the smile leaving his face. She had planted the card for Dean and all of a sudden instead of a happy Cas she had a friend that looked like he was going to bust out crying.

"I thought that Dean had forgotten that it was our anniversary and I have gotten nothing but surprises from him all day. I have been so happy but I read the reservation and it is when I have a meeting with Professor Mills to become her TA. It is something that I have been wanting and it will look good when I apply for jobs so I can't miss this meeting." Cas said almost in tears.

"Well maybe you can talk to Professor Mills and reschedule the meeting. I know that you have had problems with relationships in the past Cas and this one is the one that is going to last. I think that Professor will understand. She did comment that the roses were very beautiful to me earlier today. So ask and go to dinner! It is your anniversary so please smile for me sweetie." Anna said while giving Cas a hug.

Pulling away from his friend, Cas smiled and replied, "You are right. I will talk to her right after class. I am going to enjoy my anniversary and dinner tonight."

Sighing inside, Anna turned to the professor and paid attention to the class. When it was over and the students were filing out Cas jumped up and made a dash for Professor Mills’ office. When he got there he found the professor standing with a smile on her face and a hanger with an outfit on it. 

"I believe that this is for you, Castiel. I also have decided to reschedule our meeting until Monday next week." Professor Mills said handing the hanger over to Cas. 

"Thank you Professor Mills. It is my anniversary and I don't want to miss dinner tonight. I had thought that Dean had forgotten but it looks like he had something up his sleeve this whole time.'' Cas says with gratitude.

"You can use my private bathroom to get ready, Castiel." Professor Mills offers.

Cas takes his clothes into the bathroom and changed. Dean had gotten him a new pair of slacks and a bright blue button shirt that matched his eyes. Walking back into the office Cas blushed at his professor and makes his way to his car.

 

Smiling into the mirror, Dean could not wait to see Cas' reaction to everyone being there at the restaurant tonight. They all had been friends for years and now that they were out of school that had not changed. Relationships came and went for the others but not for Cas and Dean. They had made it 2 wonderful years and Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cas. Glancing back at the mirror one last time Dean noted how the green shirt that he was wearing was bringing out his eyes. Cas always remarked at how beautiful they were and he would never get tired of looking at them. Leaving Bobby's and heading to the restaurant was a nerve racking experience. He was really nervous about this dinner. 

"Stop worrying you idjit! This is going to go just fine and you know that Cas is going to love that everyone is there for you both!" Bobby snarked when he noticed the worried look on Dean's face. 

"I know but there is always a part of a person's mind that fears something is going to go wrong Bobby." Dean replied.

Bobby just snorted and paid attention to where they were headed. About 10 minutes later they were being lead to the private dining room that had been reserved for them. Looking around at everything, Dean could not help but smile. The flowers around the room were a combination of blue and green bouquets. The napkins were not the normal white that was used by the rest of the patrons that night. They were a beautiful shade of both green and blue. Smiling even wider as he made his way around the room, Dean noticed everyone that was waiting for Cas to get there. 

Sam was standing next to Jo and Ashe, looking good in a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. Jo looked good in a nice form fitting black dress and Ash being Ash some how managed to take his usual style and dress it up to fit in. Crowley was standing next to Meg looking bored in his usual black suit and red tie. Meg was wearing a nice pair of black jeans and her trade mark purple shirt with leather jacket covering it. Some how Bobby made it this far without his trademark hat and Gabriel even managed to look nice. Balthazar was in a conversation with Anna and Professor Mills and shooting glares at Gabriel. 

Making a quick detour over to Balthazar, Dean asked the Brit, "Why are you glaring at Gabriel? Still sore about the bet that you two made?"

Turning to Dean, Balthazar glared at him and said, "No the stupid git suckered me into another bet."

"So what did you lose this time?" Anna asked curiously. Cas had told his friend during a study session about the bet that the two had made when she asked how Dean and him had gotten together.

"I am now the walking billboard for his bakery for a year. He has this hideous outfit that I am being forced to wear. The sneak even got me to sign a contract saying that if I lost the outfit is mandatory. He makes Crowley's contracts look tame." Balthazar replied and glared in Gabriel's direction. 

Dean glanced at Gabriel and gave him a thumbs up and walked away from the three of his friends. Shaking his head at the antics that Gabriel could get away with. You think that Balthazar would have learned by now. Dean thought.

Walking over to Sam, Jo and Ash, Dean smiled and slapped his brother on the back. Of course he was in a conversation so it startled him so Dean got the full force of the bitch face. Jo and Ash just smiled at Dean and laughed at Sam.

"Thanks for coming you guys! I hope that everyone is having a good time. Cas should be here any minute now." Dean told everyone.

Just as he finished talking the waiter for the night came into the room with champagne for everyone. Circling the room to make sure that everyone had a glass, Dean grabbed the last two. Walking to the door and looking out, Dean saw Cas pull up. He watched as Cas got out of his car and walk to the doors. The hostess of the night listened to Cas ask for the Winchester reservation and she told Cas to follow her with a bright smile.

"Show time people!" Dean announced to the room.

Everyone turned to the door as they swung open and yelled, "Happy anniversary!"

Cas stopped in his tracks and looked from face to face until he found the one that he was looking for. Dean just smiled and moved forward to kiss Cas on the cheek and to give him his champagne. Thoughts were racing in his mind at how in the world had Dean pulled this off but realized that his boyfriend was smarter than he looked. Smiling up at Dean, Cas raised his glass up in a silent toast to Dean's plan. Everyone followed suit and took a drink.

"Thank you everyone for making this night special for me and Dean. I can't believe that he had pulled this off!!" Cas said to the room of friends.

"Well he couldn't have done it without some help!" Sam called from the back of the room.

"Of course I couldn't have. Why else did I have to call you bitch?" Dean yelled back.

Soon enough the waiter came into the room and asked everyone to be seated. Tugging on Cas' hand, Dean and everyone moved to the gorgeous table and they seated themselves. After everyone was in place, dinner started to be served. The food and company was nothing short of magical. Cas could not believe that he and Dean made it another year. Smiling at everyone sitting at the table, Cas realized how lucky in life he was; great friends and a great relationship with his best friend were more than he could have hoped for.

Little did Cas know, Dean had something else up his sleeve. Dean looked at the waiter and nodded his head. Smiling at the table, the waiter left the room to get the last surprise for Cas. Dean knew that there would never be someone out there for him like Cas. He wanted to wake up to Cas everyday of the rest of his life. He just hoped that everything worked out and that Cas wanted the same thing. The waiter returned with a tray that had a special cake with a question piped onto it. Dean stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Cas and I want everyone to know that we appreciate our friends and the family that we have in life. We also want to thank everyone that came tonight to celebrate our anniversary with us. Two years just flew by in a blink and hopefully everyone will remain friends for many more years to come. There is just one last thing that I would like to ask the best thing that has ever happened to me." Dean said looking face to face around the table. When he got to Cas, Dean smiled and moved to get on one knee. The waiter moved to the table and placed the cake in front of Cas.

Looking at the cake in shock and joy, Cas could not help but love Dean more and more. The cake had Will You Marry Me? wrote on it. On one of the roses was a sliver ring with one jewel the color of Dean's eyes. Turning to look at everyone and feeling the love coming from everyone, Cas leaned close to Dean and said, "Yes!" Dean smiled the brightest smile he ever had and kissed his now fiance. Everyone at the table started cheering and smiling at the couple. Dean broke the kiss long enough to grab the ring from the cake. After wiping the frosting off the ring and sliding the simple silver band onto Cas' finger was the happiest moment of his life.

The waiter was standing off to the side watching the nights events. This was one of the best relationships that he had seen come and go. These two were destined to love each other and was nothing short of blessed to have such a great family. Moving to the table the waiter removed the cake to slice it and serve it. Everyone dug into their rich dessert and congratulated the happy couple.

Soon after the last crumb of cake was gone, Gabriel of course had to have at least 3 pieces, the night started to wind down. Everyone started to slowly take their leave from the couple. They deserved to spend the rest of the night together. Slowly everyone hugged the couple and congratulated them again. Sam stayed behind to talk to Dean for a second and then moved away to get ready to leave. Cas saw this and went to Dean's brother and stopped him.

"I don't know what Dean would do with out you Sam. Thank you for everything that you have done for him and me. I am glad that he has you and now so do I." Cas said with a smile.

Blushing at the praise from Cas, Sam replied, "I don't know what he would do without you either Cas. Ever since you two were little I could see the love between the two of you. It was different than the love that Dean has for me but it was there for so long. Dean was miserable for the longest time until that party that Meg threw. No one imagined that you two were going to get together. Well I think that Gabriel knew that you two would eventually get together. Thanks for being such a great partner for Dean. I am looking forward to the day that I can call you my brother-in-law!"

Giving Sam a hug and bidding him good night, Cas moved to Dean. Kissing him and tasting chocolate cake mixed with Dean's personal taste was a heady combination. When the kiss was over, Cas knew that the night was not over yet. The look in Dean's eyes was so hot that Cas gasped.

"Let's get home. I can't wait to get you in bed." Dean whispered.

Blushing, Cas nodded and grabbed their coats. When they moved to outside they encountered a problem. Cas noticed that his car was missing. Looking at the grin that was on Dean's face, Cas realized that he had thought of that and had someone take his car.

"Don't worry about your car. Bobby is a very careful driver; he will bring it over in the morning and I will give him a ride back to work. I want to be together the rest of the night so shall we go?" Dean asks.

"I see that you have thought of everything today. I love each and every single card that I received today! I thought that you had forgotten that it was our anniversary but you managed to surprise me. I don't believe that I will tire of getting surprised by you Winchesters!" Cas said as he slid into the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean just grinned cheekily and got into his baby.

It took about 10 minutes for them to get home and each minute was damn near tortured Dean. He was anticipating in getting Cas into bed and he could not help that by the time they got home, he was more than at half staff. Looking at Cas, Dean could see the desire on his face. Pulling into their parking space, Dean killed the engine and pulled Cas to him. Cas giggled and allowed Dean to have access to his neck, which Dean is more than happy to take advantage of. He starts to nibble and place light kisses up Cas' neck.

"Dean please, can we move this inside so that nothing will get us in trouble?" Cas moaned out.

"Come on Angel, let's get inside to protect your modesty." Dean chuckled and opened his door to help Cas out of the car from the driver's side. Cas smiled at his knight in shining armor. They quickly make their way to their home, removed their coats and decided on one more nightcap before they retired to their room. Dean went to the kitchen and grabbed a special whiskey that he had been saving for years. His father had given it to him before he had moved out and only a year later his father had passed away. This seemed like a great occasion to open it. Cas stood up from the couch and smiled at what Dean had grabbed. He knew that there was nothing more special to Dean besides his brother and his baby.

Of all the friends that Dean had acquired over the years, John seemed to approve of their relationship and when they became a couple, he congratulated them. He knew that Cas made Dean insanely happy and was more than happy to bless them to a long life together. Dean motioned to Cas that he should sit again and set the glasses and bottle down on the table. Sitting next to Cas, Dean grabbed the bottle and cracked it open. Pouring a couple of fingers in each glass, Dean handed Cas his and took his own. The silently toasted each other and drank the rich whiskey.

Slowly sipping the alcohol, Cas was just amazed that he was now engaged to this beautiful man. The love that he had for Dean was something that he never would have thought he could feel. Setting his glass down, Cas slid closer to Dean and relieved him of his glass. Dean just looked at him and smiled. Leaning closer to Cas, Dean kissed him, putting some heat behind it. Cas moved closer to Dean until he was almost in his lap. Dean could feel that Cas was eager to move the night onto the bedroom. He was in the same boat and to let Cas know, Dean pulled him into his lap so that he could feel his erection. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and ground down on Dean's erection. The friction was going to Dean's head and he decided to move them to the bedroom.

Cas got another surprise of the night when Dean stood up with him still in his lap. He immediately wrapped himself around Dean and let him carry him down to their room. When they got to the room, Dean sat back onto the bed and attached his lips back on to Cas'. Cas ran his finger's down Dean's chest until he hit the first button on his shirt. Slowly he started undoing them and the material parted. Running his hands under the shirt, Cas pushed it down Dean's arms, bearing the golden tan skin of Dean's chest. He marvelled that Dean had a flat and toned stomach even though he didn't always eat the healthiest. 

Breaking the kiss, Dean looked at Cas and just smiled at the look on his face. His eyes were bright with heat and love and he could stare into Cas' eyes every second of every day. Cas' lips were parted and glistening from the kisses that he had received and his cheeks were slightly pink with a lovely blush. 

"I think that I am the most luckiest man on the Earth right now.",Dean told the love of his life, kissing his cheek.

Cas just smiled and leaned down for another kiss that sent Dean's pulse higher, if that was even possible at this point. Reaching down he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head by passing the buttons. He was eager to get things going so that Dean could see part of the present that Cas had for him. 

Dean reached down in between them and unbuttoned his pants along with Cas'. Getting to his zipper was a bit of a challenge with his lap full but somehow he managed to get their pants unzipped. Taking his fiance by the hips he put Cas off his lap so that they could get their pants off. When he looked up at Cas, he saw the blush was back and cocked an eyebrow at him. Cas just reached down and started to push them down until they were at his ankles. Standing back up Cas revealed a pair of pink satin panties. 

Dean stared and stared at the panties that were encasing him. Of course on of the perks of being his best friend before they got together, Cas knew things about Dean that Sam didn't know. At another party that had been thrown by Meg Masters, Dean had been with a girl named Rhonda Hurley and before he knew it, Dean was wearing her panties. He confessed to Cas that he actually liked wearing them.

Cas slowly started walking towards Dean until he was sitting back in his lap. Dean raised his hands to slowly feel the fabric against his skin. He was running his hands around so that he could grab at the globes of his ass. This caused Cas to give out a moan that was echoed by Dean. 

"How long have you been wearing these?", Dean asked Cas.

"I put them on when I changed to get ready for dinner. I had them packed into my bag. I was planning on putting them on before coming home. I thought that these would be a good part of my anniversary present to you but yours has kind of made my idea lame in comparison.", Cas replied.

Dean looked at him with a shocked look on his face. Cas has unknowingly stumbled into one of Dean's fantasies and here he was saying that his gift was lame. Well there was something that he could do to make sure that he didn't doubt that his gift was very hot!

Putting his hands around Cas, Dean swung him around until he was laying on the bed underneath him. Reaching down Dean could not stop touching the satin material. When he got to Cas' erection he slowly ran a finger up and down the length that was trapped. He leaned down to look into Cas' eyes and saw that his touch was affecting him. 

"Never think that I don't like this Cas. I love this present and can't wait to see you wearing other colors.", Dean said against his lips. 

Cas just moaned and attached his lips to Deans. He could kiss Dean all night but he wanted to get things going again. Reaching down he ran his hands into Dean's pants and started to push them down his hips. Dean chuckled and broke the kiss. Rolling off of Cas, Dean pushed his pants down the rest of the way and off the bed. He looked at Cas who was watching him with a smile on his face. Dean rolled back over on top of him and licked a stripe up his neck. 

Cas let Dean attack his neck until he knew that there were going to be marks that would be damn near impossible to hide. He smiled because then everyone would know that he was Dean's forever. Running his hands down Dean's side, he continued feeling the hot skin resting against his. When he got to where Dean's boxers should have been, Cas just ran into skin. Looking down he saw that Dean had not worn any type of under garments to dinner tonight. That caused him to let out a moan and the moan stopped Dean. He looked at Cas with a smile on his face because he knew what his boyfriend just realized.

"So while I was wearing panties to dinner, you decided that you didn't need any?'', Cas inquired.

"Well I figured that this night would end here so what was the point of wearing another piece of clothing that would have been removed anyway." Dean said.

Cas just nodded at Dean's explanation and grabbed his ass so that he could rub the satin material against Dean's very hard cock. That caused Dean to close his eyes and moan loudly. Soon Dean could feel the wetness that was Cas' precome staining the panties. He looked at Cas and saw that his eyes were blown wide with love and barely restrained control.

Removing Cas' hands from him, Dean reached under the pillow to grab the bottle of lube they kept there. Taking the bottle, Dean handed it to Cas, who then opened it and poured a fair amount into Dean's hand. Dean made sure that his fingers were covered and then reached down in between Cas' legs. Instead of removing the panties, he just pushed them to the side to gain access to Cas' entrance. He ran a finger along the hidden pucker spreading the lube. Cas moaned and relaxed more than he already was. That was what Dean was waiting on. He pushed a finger into Cas and ran it around getting everything covered with lube. When Cas started to push against his hand, Dean added a second finger and scissored them open. Cas was remarkable even after of being with Dean as much as he had been, he was still tight like he was a teenager.

Soon enough two fingers went to three and then Cas looked at Dean and growled, "I think that I am more ready Dean. Please just fuck me already!"

"I just am making sure that I don't hurt you Cas. You know that you stay tight and I don't want anything to happen to you." Dean growled back.

After a few more minutes, Dean removed his fingers, wiped them off and went searching for the condom under the pillow. Instead of the foil packet his fingers encountered something metal and cold. Pulling the object out from under the pillow, Dean saw a pair of shiny handcuffs. Looking at Cas with an eyebrow cocked, Dean waited for an explanation. 

"I thought that we could try something different for a special night. I also don't want a condom for tonight. We have been together time and again without anything happening. I want to feel just you inside me. Nothing to catch your come as you come inside me. This is the second part of your gift.'', Cas said blushing red.

Dean was speechless, so he leaned down and captured Cas' lips and brought Cas' hands up over his head. Very slowly Dean closed the cuffs around one of Cas' wrists. He let Dean place him how he wanted him. Their headboard on their bed had bars instead being solid hardwood. Dean ran the cuffs through the bars and cuffed Cas' other wrist. 

Looking down at Cas, Dean asked, "Not to tight are they?"

Cas shook his head and looked at Dean with complete trust. Dean decided that this night was going to last forever in his memory but it was time to make love to the love of his heart. Grabbing the bottle of lube by Cas' flank, Dean poured it into his hand and then coated his very hard cock. Moaning at the feeling, Dean looked at Cas and saw the lust in his eyes at what Dean was doing. 

When he was done, Dean settled in between Cas' legs, moved the satin panties aside and guided himself in place. When he felt the tip of him brush against Cas' entrance he stopped moving and looked at Cas once again. He looked at Dean and nodded that he was ready. Dean started to push his hips forward and felt Cas slowly opened under the pressure. Keeping a slow pace to make sure he was not hurting Cas, Dean slid all the way in until his hips were pressed against Cas'. He could feel the satin against him where he was connected with Cas.

Cas was just awash in pleasure knowing that he could not touch Dean at anyway besides being connected in this most basic way. He loved feeling the slow glide that was Dean sliding home. During the glide, Cas could not help but rattle the cuffs against the bars and try to reach out and touch his love. When he felt Dean stop moving he relaxed against the bed and waited for Dean to start moving. He didn't have to wait long before Dean withdrew and slowly pushed back in. They both moaned at the drag of Dean's cock. It felt glorious without a condom between them. 

Dean set a slow pace that was driving Cas crazy. This was a major departure from how Dean normally made love. Dean was just slowly making sure that every inch of himself could be felt. Normally covered in latex caused Dean to be a little rougher to stimulate himself and Cas but without it he didn't want the sensations to end the night too soon. Truthfully he wasn't sure that he was going to last very long without a condom to keep the sensations dulled. 

On one of his thrusts, Dean shifted slightly and managed to hit Cas' prostate. He knew by the long and drawn out moan that Cas had just let loose. That moan alone caused Dean to start to pick up the pace. Cas felt the drag of Dean's cock move in and out of him and let out a string of moans and profanities that Dean had never heard leaving his mouth before. 

Dean ran his hands down Cas until he ran into a nipple and then he started playing with the hardened nub. That caused Cas to tighten his muscles around Dean and the both of them to moan. Dean was being stimulated by the heat of Cas and the satin panties. With the feeling of warmth started to curl in his stomach, Dean picked up the pace again and stopped playing with Cas' nipples. He ran his hand down Cas to rub his cock through the material. There was a wet spot on them from precome and it was getting bigger with every thrust against Cas' prostate.

"Dean, I am getting close.", Cas gasped. He could fell the warmth spreading through him coiling through him at the sensations of Dean inside him and the panties covering his cock being rubbed. Cas lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Dean's hips. This caused Dean to go deeper and harder than he had been. Soon all that could be heard was their gasping, moaning,  
panting and skin against skin. 

Right before Cas was ready to come, Dean swooped down and captured his lips in a kiss. While their tongues were fighting, Dean levered himself up to give one last hard thrust against Cas' prostate. That caused Cas to tear his mouth from Dean and yell out his pleasure as he came into the satin panties. 

Dean tried to keep going to get Cas through his orgasm before letting go but when Cas had came, Cas tightened up and that left him with no choice but to follow him into pleasure. And oh dear lord what pleasure! He had never felt anything so good as coming inside his fiance. 

Looking down, Dean knew that there would never be someone that he loved with everything in him. Cas looked absolutely fucked out. His cheeks were stained with passion and he was panting to catch his breath. Dean could still feel him shiver from the pleasure as he was. Leaning down again, Dean kissed Cas with all the love that he felt. Cas moaned and kissed back with equal love.

"I love you Castiel. Happy Anniversary.", Dean said when they broke apart and could not take their eyes off of each other.

"I love you too. Happy Anniversary, Dean." Cas said with a smile. 

"Where are the keys to the cuffs so that we can cuddle?" Dean asked and slowly pulled out. 

"Top nightstand drawer. I didn't want to lose the keys under the pillows." Cas replied.

Dean leaned over and opened the drawer and retrieved them. Soon Cas was free and laying under the covers with Dean right behind him. Dean would never live it down if someone in their group found out that Dean not Castiel, loved to cuddle after making love. A few minutes into cuddling Dean felt something warm against him and moaned. Cas was still wearing the panties and his come had to come back out. 

Untangling himself, Dean went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. Running it under warm water, Dean then returned to bed. He gazed at Cas and grabbed the waistband of the panties. Ever so slowly he started them down and saw the stain on the front and the back of them. 

After they came free, Dean started cleaning up Cas. He ran the cloth over Cas' skin and when it was clean he tossed the cloth away. He then got back into bed, spooning with Cas again.

Linking their fingers together Dean felt the silver band on Cas' ring finger. He never imagined that he would find the person that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. 

"You know we should send Meg a fruit basket." Dean said to Cas.

Cas rolled over smiling at Dean. Dean knew that he was remembering the party that caused them to confront their feelings for each other. Without that party Dean probably would have never in a million years tried to teach Cas to masterbate and then admit that he wanted Cas. Cas was never more happier than the moment that Dean asked him to be his boyfriend and when they made love their first time. 

This night would never be forgotten and Cas had one more present for Dean. Just as Dean was getting ready to sleep, he felt the bed shift and Cas leaving it. Watching him, he saw that Cas was digging something out of a keepsake box that he had some treasures in from growing up. Wondering what could be in there that Dean had not already seen, he waited patiently for Cas to return to the bed. 

When he did, he leaned over Dean and kissed him. Dean kissed him back and felt something being pushed onto his ring finger. When Cas stopped kissing him, he looked down and almost started crying. It was the silver ring that his father had worn for so many years. When John had died no one knew where the ring was and it was a missing piece of Dean and Sam's life with both of their parents. Mary had given it to John right before she died and he never took it off. 

"How in the world, Cas?" Dean asked with a shaky voice.

"Your dad actually gave it to me right before he passed away. He made me promise that if we ever made it to the point that you asked me to marry you, I was to give it to you as your ring. He also said that he was happy to get the chance to see someone make you so happy. He actually was surprised that we hadn't gotten together sooner. It seems that our friends and family are more observant than we were." Cas replied.

"That sounds like Dad and something he would do. I thought that I would never see this ring again. Thank you so much for saying yes Cas." Dean said and pulled Cas back into bed. Entwining their fingers together again and silver rings touching the two fell asleep with the best thing that happened to each other. Knowing that they had years together ahead of them, they fell asleep smiling.

The End


End file.
